Broken Hearted Girl
by blue.skies.4ever
Summary: a song fic about Draco and my OC to Beyonce's Broken-Hearted girl rated T to be safe


_**I've kind of been thinking about this songfic for a while and I finally wrote it, but then I never published it so now I did, please don't flame its a complete waste of time and energy, honestly. Anyways constructive critism is helpful but then I may take it down to fix it and forget and it wont be up again forever... so if that happens to any of my stuff its sitting in my computer waiting for me to finnish fixing it up at least a little anyways here:**_

_You're everything I thought you never were  
And nothing like I thought you could've been  
But still you live inside of me  
So tell me how is that?_

"**I thought you were different than that! I thought you were above the pure blood nonsense, I guess I was wrong!" I shouted at Draco angrily.**

"**I guess you were wrong, blood traitor, now if you'll get out of my way," Draco told me coldly, no hint of warmth in the grey I eyes I used to know.**

**I moved out of his way and he left, Pansy following him in her dog-like way. I rushed back to the common room, hoping to hide my tears, while he was off snogging the slutty pug.**___You're the only one I wish I could forget  
The only one I'd love to not forgive  
And though you break my heart, you're the only one  
And though there are times when I hate you  
Cause I can't erase  
The times that you hurt me  
And put tears on my face  
_

**I had made it back to the common room before I completely burst into tears. Harry sat beside me, trying to end the tears, but they still came. I knew what Harry wanted, but I couldn't give it to him. My heart was still with Draco.**

"**I wish I could just forget him," I whispered, "I know I'll never forgive him for all this."**

"**Maybe you need to love someone else then, if you can't care enough to forgive him," Harry tried to be consoling while still advocating for his friend Seamus.**

**I knew my tears hurt Harry more than they hurt me, but I couldn't stifle the sobs, "No, I love him enough to not forgive him, I love him too much."**

**My sobs echoed through the nearly empty common room. I hiccupped and looked up to see Seamus looking on longingly from a far arm chair. I couldn't do this, not after everything. So I left the comfort of Harry's arms, it was time for dinner anyways. Then, just outside of the great I bumped into a certain blonde. Pretty soon we were yelling again. It was nearly the same fight we'd always had.**

_And even now while I hate you  
It pains me to say  
I know I'll be there at the end of the day_

"**I hate you! I wish I never met you!" the pain in my heart was too much to bear and tears slid down my face.**

**Draco wiped away a single sparkling tear leaned close and whispered, "I'll meet you in my common room later, Isobel."**

"**No you won't!" I shouted back, "I never want to see you again!"**

"**Come on babe, how long are you going to play this game? We both know you'll be there."**

I don't wanna be without you babe  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna take a breath without you babe  
I don't wanna play that part

**He walked away and the loss hit me like a wall of force. I tried to call out to him, but found I had no breath. Instead I sank to the ground sobbing, not caring that I was in the middle of the doorway or that my friends would find me. They had told me I should stay away from him.**

**I could hear their voices now, 'Come on Iz! What are you thinking? A Gryffindor and the Slytherin Prince? It will only end in heart break.'**

**But I couldn't stay away, I needed him. My world was falling apart around me and it seemed every two seconds I ended up in tears. I couldn't bear my friends now, the disappointed looks on their faces, their chiding or comforting words. I needed him, but he was gone.**

_I know that I love you  
But let me just say  
I don't want to love you in no kind of way no no_

**George found me first and swept me into his arms, "Iz, why can't you just stay away from him. You know it's what's best for you."**

"**I love him," I barely mumbled into his shirt, "I don't want to, but I can't help it. We both know I'll be there, waiting for him."**

"**What if you're not?" George asked.**

**I just shook my head as my tears soaked into his shirt and he carried me back to the common room. The whole while I never dared to look at his face fearing I'd once again see the disappointment and pity I so hated.**

**I fell asleep shortly after he deposited me in my bed, overcome by the sheer exhaustion so much crying had caused.**

___I don't want a broken heart  
And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl...No...No  
No broken-hearted girl  
I'm no broken-hearted girl  
_

**I paced the dormitory in front of Hermione's bed where she sat watching me with a calculating gaze. It was as if I was another math problem to solve. We'd been up only thirty minutes and already the conversation had turned back to Draco.**

"**I don't want this role!" I was ranting again, "Why do I have to be the one with the broken heart?"**

"**Maybe you should forget about him," Hermione wanted me with Harry too.**

"**What if I can't help it?"**

"**Iz, If he's breaking your heart, you need to stay away."**

"**What should I do if what's hurting me most is the only thing that makes life bearable half the time?" I asked.**

"**What if it's making life unbearable the other half?" Hermione countered.**

___Something that I feel I need to say  
But up to now I've always been afraid  
That you would never come around  
And still I want to put this out  
You say you've got the most respect for me  
But sometimes I feel you're not deserving me_

"**I do babe, I want to be with you!" Draco was so earnest.**

**I shouldn't have left the dorms. I should have known he'd be waiting outside.**

"**You should be an actor," I told him coldly, "The way you lie, you don't deserve me! You just break my heart! I'm done!"**

"**Wait babe," his arms slithered around me from behind.**

"**I can't keep waiting for you Draco, when you're out with another girl or just tired of me," I broke from his grip roughly and started back to my dorms.**

"**My common room, tonight," he called after me desperately.**

**I just walked away from him leaving tears in his eyes. My friends waited for me in the common room. I fell onto the couch between Fred and Harry. Tears glistened on my cheeks. I was in tears yet again.**

"**I'm done, but I still hurt," I murmured in amazement.**

**Fred wrapped me in a warm embrace, "He doesn't deserve you."**

**I let out a weak chuckled and everyone looked at me questioningly.**

"**That's exactly what I told him."**

_And still you're in my heart  
But you're the only one and yes  
There are times when I hate you  
But I don't complain  
Cause I've been afraid that you would've walk away  
Oh but now I don't hate you  
I'm happy to say  
That I will be there at the end of the day_

"**I love you," I murmured into him as his arms surrounded me.**

**I had come to his common room; we'd both known I would.**

"**I know Iz, I love you too," he muttered, "For all the hurt I cause, I still love you."**

"**You know I'll always be there in the end," I asked weakly and hopelessly.**

"**I'm glad, because I don't think I could live without you," he replied seemingly caringly.**

"**No, I can't live without you."**

_I don't wanna be without you babe  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna take a breath without you babe  
I don't wanna play that part_

_I know that I love you  
But let me just say  
I don't want to love you in no kind of way no no  
I don't want a broken heart  
_

"**I don't want to either," I murmured against him, "I can't breathe when you leave. I need you."**

**He smiled and leaned in to kiss me.**

"**But," I help a hand up to his lips, "I don't want another broken heart."**

**His smile turned into a grimace.**

"**You're everything to me; I can't let you go again. So don't you dare screw up again, because this time I won't survive."**

_And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl...No…No  
No broken-hearted girl_

**I left with I final glance. I knew what I said was true, I didn't want to be the broken one again. Harry was there waiting, the same disappointed look, but I couldn't care less. I was lost in my swirly dream cloud of love. Everything was starting to come together. It gave me hope that maybe this time around we'd get it right.**_**  
**__  
Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be…Oooo  
I'm living in a world that's all about you and me…yeah  
Ain't gotta be afraid my broken heart is free  
To spread my wings and fly away  
Away With you  
yeah yeah yeah, ohh ohh ohh_

**I felt like flying. We went on a date, a **_**real**_** date. I was more than elated. It was everything. Suddenly I wasn't afraid of another broken heart. I knew this time he wouldn't do that. He knew he'd never get another chance if he broke me again, so he was careful with me, as if I were as delicate as glass. In a way my heart was that fragile from breaking so many times.**_**  
**__  
I don't wanna be without my baby  
I don't wanna a broken heart  
Don't want to take a breath without my baby  
I don't wanna play that part  
I know that I love you  
But let me just say  
I don't want to love you in no kind of way..No...No_

**I couldn't believe it, but the mark on his arm proved he was exactly what he was said to be.**

"**I don't want to love a-a deatheater!" I shouted at him, "They killed my whole family and now you're one of them!"**

"**I didn't have a choice Iz, please, don't give up on me yet," his grey eyes bored into my green.**

**I left, I went with Seamus, I tried to move on. But in the end I was back in the common room, late at night, waiting for him. He appeared with messy disheveled hair, something that never would have happened before I started dating Seamus. He looked a complete mess and his eyes were red from crying, did he really care that much? I gave in, completely and wholly.**

"**I love you, I don't want to, but I do," I told him and tried not to let the tears escape.**

"**I love you too," he hugged me close and comforted me with whispered words, lies.**

**Two weeks later I found him drunk and in a broom closet with Pansy. My heart was broken again. I guess that was just my part to play, the broken hearted girl…**

_I don't want a broken heart  
I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl...No...No...  
No broken-hearted girl  
Broken-hearted girl No…no…  
No broken-hearted girl  
_

**It didn't matter how many times I was turned into the broken hearted girl, I'd always be there at the end of the day. So I guess he's just going to screw up and screw me over until there's nothing left of me. But I don't want to be the broken hearted girl.**

_No broken-hearted girl_

**_This story is about a girl who's stuck with a guy whose cheating on her. She just gives up and let's him because she loves him. To all you girls out there, I don't care how sweet he is and how much you love him if he's doing anything like this to you, you have to dump him, for good. If he doesn't really and truly shape up the first time chances are he's never going to. I don't care who you are, what you've done, or where you come from, no one NO ONE desevers that. I know it's really hard to just quit and get out, but you'll be so much better off with someone who truly loves you and cares for you. Don't give up, you'll someone great who actually deserves you._**


End file.
